


День Цундере-Валентина

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Хиори и Шинджи обмениваются валентинками... весьма нетрадиционным способом.





	День Цундере-Валентина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Tsundere Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491815) by Vampsi. 



— Э…? — Шинджи вопросительно смотрел на Хиори, смущённо протянувшую ему подарок.

— Просто возьми это, — Саругаки, покраснев, уставилась в пол.

— Ого…

— Заткнись и возьми! — она всучила Шинджи подарок, одновременно заехав парню по физиономии.

— Эй! За что?!

— Я сказала — заткнись!

Шинджи опустил растерянный взгляд на запечатанный конверт с наклейкой-сердечком.

**** Той же ночью ****

Щёки Хиори порозовели, когда девушка, вернувшись, обнаружила на своей подушке небольшую коробку в форме сердца.

— Глупый Шинджи. Это же не Белый День*. В любом случае, ты должен дарить девушкам белый шоколад, — проворчала Хиори, хотя сама предпочитала молочный.

Саругаки отложила подарок в сторону, заметив предупреждающий знак, но было поздно: из открывшейся коробки громко зазвучал непристойный лимерик**.

— УБЛЮДОК!

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. пер.:
> 
> * Белый День – праздник, проходящий ежегодно 14 марта в Японии, спустя ровно месяц после Дня святого Валентина. В Белый День мужчины дарят женщинам подарки в благодарность за презенты, полученные в День святого Валентина. Традиционными подарками на Белый День являются белый шоколад, печенье и зефир.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Лимерик – стихотворный жанр английского происхождения, пятистишие абсурдного содержания.


End file.
